


5 times Stiles was kissed & Derek was jealous of it time, and time again

by Domik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Derek, M/M, a bit cracky, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domik/pseuds/Domik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin + extra one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Stiles was kissed & Derek was jealous of it time, and time again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I have mixed feelings about this piece but treat and decide about it yourself.
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue so I'm very, very sorry for all the mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters from it. Even if I would like one... or two...

**LYDIA**  
  
It happened several months ago when Jackson went crazy again and everything of it has struck Lydia. She couldn't bear with it anymore. She tried to talk to Allison but Allison was so busy with her and Scott's relationship with whom, finally after _"I'm a bad huntress and I'll kill all of the werewolves"_ action, they could be together without any more dramas. Lydia wasn't angry at Allison; she understood her, but she needed someone anyway.

During the full moon she came to the Hale House. The girl knew that Derek is collecting all the wolves for a _walk_ and Allison would accompanythem as a look-out if the hunters came. Scott didn't want to hear anything of these, Derek wasn't sure either but she insisted and nobody discussed it any longer.

Sometimes, there was Stiles with them, but today's night was cold announcing upcoming winter and Lydia hoped that Stiles will be staying home.

She knocked on the door and entered. They were open because who could come in unseen in the house full of wolves.

"Stiles? Are you here?" she asked into the emptiness of the house.

"Lydia, what are you doing here? I'm coming," he answered leaving the kitchen.

He waved her and said, "Are you looking for Jackson? He is not here. The lizard-boy didn't went with them today," he laughed but then saw Lydia's sad face and stopped, "Has something happened?"

"I'm not looking for Jackson. I know where he is. I came here to you," she said sounding shy.

"To me? Alright, come to the kitchen. I have to finish dinner because when they come back they will be growling that they are hungry..."

 He took her to the kitchen and boiled the water for tea and was patiently waiting for Lydia first to speak. After several minutes., she started telling the Stiles about everything. That she can't stand anymore, that Jackson has a lot of tantrums again, that Allison doesn't have time for her... She said everything and felt lighter. And Stiles listened and comforted her.

"Thank you Stiles," Lydia sighed.

"No problem, always," he smiled.

The girl put probably the third mug of tea and came closer to Stiles and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're the best! Thank you again!"

"What is this?" growled Derek who just entered the room with all of the pack.

"Girly talk," Stiles smirked, "Are you jealous?"

"No, not at all. I'm just..." he tried to avoid the further development of all of Stiles jokes.

"So nothing got you? Not at all?" the boy beamed happily.

"What are we eating today?" the Alpha changed the subject.

"Go and see," he answered trying to stop laughing under his breath.

 

**ERICA**  
  
Erica couldn't look at cheerful couples. Firstly, her Alpha and Stiles. Also, Scott and Allison who constantly hanged out in the pack house. Next, almost as constantly hanging out there were Lydia and Jackson. Not that she had something against them. The girl was happy that they were lucky to find their second half but she... She was still alone.

One day, Stiles came back home thinking nobody was there. Pups in school, Derek in work, only him.

_Maybe he will do homemade ice cream?_ he tought to himself.

But he was shocked when he saw Erica. She was sitting in the room, extravagantly called the living room, sad and being miles away. She didn't even hear when Stiles came to hug her. The blonde turned shocked to see who this is but when he saw him she smiled sadly.

"What has happened?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"I don't want to talk about it. Really," she answered shortly.

"If you say so... So there is no other way, we have to eat ice cream."

"What? Ice cream," Erica was confused.

"I was going to make a surprise for all of you but if you're already here. Come, you will help me."

Erica went after Stiles to the kitchen. The boy took oranges, cream and sugar, showed Erica the recipe and switched the iPod to the most joyful songs he had there.

This is how they spent all the afternoon -- squeezing oranges out, whipping the cream, dancing and singing to the music.

When everybody came back home, Erica was in much better mood.

Derek entered the kitchen and saw Erica kissing Stiles on the cheek and whispering him something almost laughing. He nodded and the Alpha saw Erica kissing Stiles on mouth. _Erica_. KISSING. _Stiles_. On the MOUTH!

"Wait a minute!" Derek snaped, "What are you doing?"

Erica stopped kissing Stiles and smiled triumphantly. She kissed him on the cheek again and left the kitchen.

 "Kissing," Stiles said pretending to be shocked, "You don't know what it is?" he laughed.

"I know, you dumbass! What does it mean?" Stiles smiled sheepishly.

"Stiles..." Derek couldn't stand it any longer.

"Oh, Sourwolf! We were just teasing you." The Alpha huffed.

"Call the pups for the ice cream, grumpy-face," Stiles asked.

"Why? They have already heard you," he grumbled but went for them rolling his eyes.

 

**ISAAC**  
  
Isaac loved Stiles. He was a friend to him, a mom when he needed it, and the mate of his Alpha. What could he want more? After all this time he spent with his father, he wasn't fun but Stiles changed it. He was becoming a better person with Stiles, more open and trustful. So Isaac was kissing Stiles daily. When they meet in the morning, for good night, as a thank you and in every possible moment. How could he even not?

One night, laying with Stiles in bed, Derek started, "Is it me, or Isaac is kissing you more often than I am?".

"Um, I don't know. Maybe," he answered sleepily, "Is it wrong?"

"You answer me," Derek grunted.

"You know," Stiles smirked, "You can actually catch up all the lost kisses any time you want.

Derek laughed and started kissing the younger boy till both of them were out of breath. And after a moment they started again until Stiles started whining that he love it but he's really tired and it stopped Derek. The Alpha kissed him one more time for good night and he announcedthat from now he'll be catching up all his lost kisses. At least for some time.

 

**ALLISON**  
  
Stiles had a fight with Scott. Such quarrels didn't happen to them but Scott had enough of Derekandstiles and Stilesandderek all the time. He should try to understand it but instead oftrying to, he shouted at his friend and got offended.

"There is nothing better than a good friend," Stiles was mumbling angrily.

Everyone knew that the hyperactive boy can't forgive himself this. And everybody was worried.

Derek was saying that it's his fault and that he will apologize, but Stiles waved at him and said that's not true.  Isaac, Boyd and Erica were hugging him making a puppy pile especially for him to help at the worst days. Lydia was taking him shopping or was talking about nothing to make him forget, even for a bit. Danny was playing with Stiles his favorite games. But nothing of these helped. Finally, Allison seeing that her boyfriend was stubborn as a mule but not happy at all, as well as sad Stiles anymore she decided that the serious talk with her boyfriend  was needed and it turned out perfectly. Scott came to Stiles and they patched things up.

Stiles wasn't so ecstatic for a long time. He couldn't stop thanking Allison. "You're the best! There is no one better than you! Scott is a lucky guy!" And she was only smiling.

When Stiles ended his babbling, Allison kissed him on cheek and whispered, "You're welcome."

And in the room could be heard quite growling of the Alpha who saw Stiles brightening after Allison's kiss.

 

**DANNY**  
  
Stiles, Danny and Derek from time to time (actually when Danny asked) were visiting The Jungle in Beacon Hills to keep him company. But this time, Danny was interested in the boy who he was checking out for awhile already but he couldn't gain courage to talk to the handsome guy.

Stiles noticed that his friend is trying but he cannot decide to talk to one of the bar's guest.

When some time passed. and Danny didn't do anything and neither did the boy, Stiles took this in his hands.

When Danny was dancing, Stiles went to the mentioned guy and talked with him trying to check if he was interested in his friend. It occurred that he actually is but he wasn't sure if Danny was interested in him. Stiles gave the boy some good advice and went to Derek who he went on the floor to join Danny.

The handsome guy came to Danny and asked him to dance with him. They were dancing and talking all the time and Stiles couldn't stop beaming. Derek was only wondering how did his boyfriend do it. He admired him so much; his need to help, the empathy for others.

When the Alpha couldn't stand this place anymore and took  Stiles out of the club, Danny run to them and gave Stiles a quick kiss, "Thank you! James said what you did. I don't know how will I pay you off."

Stiles smiled, "Not a problem, buddy. It's my pleasure."

Danny smiled and went back to James. They left the bar and sat in Derek's Camaro.

The younger boy noticed that his wolf isn't talking at all (not that this was something weird at all but...). He looked at his mate and saw red glowing eyes.

"Der...? Is something wrong?" Stiles asked a bit frightened. Not of Derek but his mind started producing different scenarios of what might have happen.

"Danny kissing you, are you joking?! Isaac -- okay, I get it. Allison- - alright, let it be. Erica -- just have it. Lydia -- that's scary but I survived this. But Danny?!"

Stiles started laughing and couldn't stop.

"And they say that the alpha wolves are hard to get across..."

Derek rolled eyes and kissed Stiles as if his life depended on this and the amber-eyed boy just giggled like a little kid, "Stop it. Stop!  You're tickling me!"

**EXTRA**  
  
Stiles came back from his classes. Today instead of the normal biology, they had field work. In the woods, near the wolves' habitat. The boy was more than happy. He could admire real wolves and their behavior. Stiles couldn't stop himself from laughing because of how much they resembled Scott, Derek or others. The chosen ones (Stiles between them) had the possibility to sit with the tamed ones. It was really awesome day for Stiles.

He haven't open the door yet and Derek was standing in front of him sniffing.

"What the hell Stiles! Why don't you smell like me?!" the Alpha growled.

"Because I wash myself?" Stiles answered.

"Don't play fool on me! You smell like other alpha." Derek was simmering.

"What another alpha?" Stiles asked shocked, "Do you think that if you're not around I'm meeting other wolves not from our pack? The wolf alphas?"

"Stiles," Derek growled frustrated.

"Calm down, calm down now.. I don't know what it is. I don't have afaintest idea... Oh," the boy started choking from laugh.

"What?" Derek muttered, "What is so funny?"

"Because we... We were in the wolves' sanctuary. And one... One of them licked my face," Stiles burst out laughing.

"What?!" Derek didn't understand.

"You are jealous of a wolf. _Canis lupus._ Get it? A real wolf," Stiles couldn't calm down.

"Go, shower better," Derek grunted still being grumpy, "And then, my scenting is waiting for you," he mumbled pleased.

"Oh! I can't wait," Stiles smiled and run to the bathroom to take a shower.


End file.
